


Daenerys Targaryen imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Daenerys Targaryen Imagines and short prompts consisting of smut, fluff and angst.





	1. Chapter 1

“My brother has asked for you again.” Daenerys told you as you fixed her hair. “He does not treat you as he should and if I could I… I would change that.” She told you softly.  
“Thank you, Lady Targaryen.” You mumbled and set the comb down next to her as you straightened your dress and went to leave.  
“Please do not ask him anything on my behalf, you are a comfort to me and I would not see his anger aimed at you.” She smiled when you hesitated but didn’t give your word.

“I’ll try Milady.” With a curtsied you left and slowly made your way to Viserys.  
Compared to the others you’d been sold to the Targaryen house had been the kindest to you. Viserys had won you as a gift to his sister and Daenerys treated with a kindness and compassion you’d never experienced before.  
“Well there she is, the little handmaiden, I was worried that my sister had stolen you away from me.” He greeted you as you knocked and entered his rooms.

“No one could steal me from you my lord.” Your words made him smile and you doubted he’d be so smug if he knew how long Daenerys had you practising how to keep him entertained with words.  
“Well that is good news, come sit with me and tell me some of your silly little stories.” He insisted and had you seated next to him.  
“There was a pretty bird in Daenerys’ room this morning, I caught it so it would not disturb her.” You mumbled and chuckled.  
“And what did you do with the pretty bird once you’d caught it?” He asked with a dark gleam in his eyes.

“I let it go, after I gave it some old bread.” You smiled until he frowned at you. “It looked awfully hungry.” You whispered as if it would mean anything to the man.  
“I thought you said if you are kind to things they return and want to stay with you?” Viserys smiled when you nodded slowly. “Will it not be hungry when it returns and finds us gone?”  
“I did not think of that.” You mumbled sadly and wondered if he was right.  
“Now, none of this sadness I have a gift for you.” He stood and walked to a dresser which was ladened with silky fabrics.

“But this is Danny’s… Lady Targaryen’s wedding dress.” You muttered and he picked up another, simpler dress.  
“This is yours, do not think I have not noticed the many times you could have escaped us but you chose to stay… besides in Westeros you would have fine dresses made in my sister’s most favoured colours for you to wear.” He handed you both dresses and kissed your forehead, allowing you to leave.  
“Well what happened are you alright did he hurt you?” Danny asked as soon as you opened the door.  
“He was nice again.” You mumbled and she shook her head.

“He is up to something, I don’t know who he plans to marry me off to but he’s been putting a lot of work into it so they must be dreadful.” She sighed as you opened her door for her and followed her inside.  
“Well perhaps they will be like that nice merchant we met, the big one that looked frightening but he helped us and was really very nice.” You offered as a means of comfort.  
“You know (Y/N) if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were able to bring the dregs of kindness to the surface of a man’s heart.” She chuckled and let you finish un-braiding her hair so you could get to bed.

“Do you think he’s, right?” You asked as you helped her to bed. “That my pretty bird will go hungry without me?”  
“I think my brother is filling your head with love sick nonsenses… will you stay with me?” She asked once you’d blown out the candles.  
“Of course, Milady, I was just going to ask the same thing, I hope he doesn’t give you to someone horrible.” You whispered as you lay next to her and took her hand.

“Will you promise… if they are bad… you will run away if you are ever afraid and I will promise to find you and make things alright again, if I can.” She smiled when you sleepily whispered a promise.

********************************************************

“Please make them stop.” You whispered to Daenerys as Viserys was forced to his knees. “Please!” You begged but she still ignored you.  
Slowly you backed away, and Viserys eyes landed on you, a cold chuckle leaving him as he stopped begging for a moment and started at his sister.  
“How cruel, breaking a pretty bird’s wings, you can’t let them kill me!” He stopped when Khal Drogo dumped a handful of gold into the boiling pot.

When Daenerys still did nothing, you backed away, hurrying out of the tents and away from the bustle of people, but it wasn’t quick enough to stop you from hearing Viserys’ last scream. You ran as fast as you could before giving up and sobbing into your knees as you crumpled to the floor.  
When a horse neared you, you didn’t bother to move, you weren’t sure what had hurt more, Viserys’ death or that Daenerys had done nothing. Perhaps deep down you even felt guilty for feeling anything for Viserys at all.

“(Y/N)?” Daenerys asked softly. “Please forgive me?”  
“I should be begging forgiveness, he was unpleasant and unkind.” You mumbled and she dropped to her knees to cradle you in her arms.  
“But he was kind to you and I should have… my intent was not to hurt you… but you must understand that there are certain things that you will not approve of that I must do.” She explained and you nodded.

“What will we do now?” You whispered and she kissed your temple.  
“We will do as my brother planned and retake the Iron Throne… but for now will you tell me a silly story, the one about Viserys catching you hunting dragonflies for me.” She smiled when you stood and wiped your tears, letting her take your hand as she started to walk back with you, declining Jorah’s offer of a horse.

“But you already know about that one.” You sighed and she laughed.  
“Yes, but it is your favourite.” She reminded you and you started to retell the tail.


	2. Chapter 2

“We need someone to make an alliance with her.” Sansa pointed out and you rolled your eyes.  
“Why me and not Jon?” You sighed and she chuckled.  
“Because you wanted to cross the seas and Jon never has.” When the two of you glanced at Jon he shrugged and span his goblet in his hand.  
“She is right though, we need someone to make an alliance with her and it will be easier to do face to face, we can spare some money for you and you’ll have to stay until you’ve secured her favour.” Jon waited for you to nod, all be it reluctantly.

“When do I leave?” You asked them and Sansa dropped her gaze.  
“Tomorrow morning.” She muttered and you nodded again, walking off and leaving the two of them.

*********************************************************

“You expect me to believe that mere days before I plan to come to Westeros the North is suddenly willing to back my claim?” Daenerys chuckled as she looked down on you kneeling before her.  
“It was only recently that we secured our home and… regained the means to contact you.” You said carefully and she seemed to notice that you’d skirted round a subject.

“And why should I believe that any of this is true?” She sighed and arched an eyebrow.  
“If I may, (Y/N) and his brother are members of house Stark and have no reason to lie… they have few allies in Westeros and their enemies would sooner see their house fall than allow them to live peacefully in the North.” Tyrion intervened and you bowed to the man.  
“So, you say your twin is now the King in the North?” She asked slowly and you could tell one wrong word could have you in trouble.

“Yes, we are attempting to restore order and rebuild what we once had… while we prepare for the winter that has hit us.” You sighed and she slowly stood.  
“You intrigue me, for now you shall be under my command, do as I order be it as an advisor or a soldier… I plan to return to Westeros and you may well be my best chance at navigating the North, I assume your family are still weary of the Lannister’s.” She smiled and walked away with the dutiful handmaiden following behind her.  
“You did well young Snow.” Tyrion praised and offered to show you to a room.

“But I didn’t confirm her favour for house Stark.” You sighed and Tyrin chuckled.  
“It is alright my boy, continue in the way you are and you will have it soon enough.” He stopped and nodded as you headed into your room, hurrying back out to call after him.  
“You know, you’re not bad for a Lannister… Sansa recalls the kindnesses you showed her.” Your words had Tyrion stopping for a moment and he sighed.  
“I am in a position to help now, I had very little I could do to protect someone from something they didn’t deserve.” He told you. “For now, rest, she will have you on your feet at the crack of dawn to test your strengths.”


	3. Chapter 3

The main gates swung open and from your bedroom window you could see the blond queen and her soldiers marching through your family’s courtyard. Your father had promised her all of the soldiers you had and then, to your mother’s desperate objection, betrayed her.  
“Milady, your mother asks for you to stay out of sight.” Your handmaiden fussed and pulled you away from the window but you had already caught the eye of Daenerys.  
It seemed as if you sat there for hours in utter silence. What was actually less than ten minutes later your mother began crying and begging, your door was thrown open and the handmaiden who had arrived with Daenerys was followed inside by two men.

“You cannot be in here!” Your handmaiden insisted and hurried to stand between the two of you.  
“The Khaleesi wishes for your presence.” The woman said though her tone told you there was no option in the matter.  
The walk to your courtyard was much shorter than you thought it had ever been. Although you’d never been rushed through by armed men and demanded to stand with your parents and face the queen who looked beyond furious.

“I present princess (Y/N) and her handmaiden to the Khaleesi.” The woman said before taking her place at Daenerys’ side.  
“(Y/N) do you know who I am?” She asked you and you nodded when you found your nerves had claimed your voice. “Then I am sure you have heard what I did to the other slavers and their cities?”  
“Please she had nothing to do with this.” Your mother begged and moved to grip onto you but one of the soldiers stepped in her way.  
“I gave you a choice and you chose to betray me.” Daenerys snapped making your mother flinch.

“Then you should punish us and not our daughter.” Your father demanded which seemed to anger Daenerys further.  
“Very well… (Y/N) you will pick three handmaidens to pack one small trunk of clothing.” Daenerys said and turned to walk away. “Jorah will escort you out of the city and to my camps.”  
“No please don’t take her!” Your mother gasped and gazed over at you.  
“You asked me not to punish your daughter, I will not harm a child, like you said she had nothing to do with your betrayal.” That was the last thing Daenerys said before you were hurried inside.

*******************************************************************

“Did you need to take her mother from her as well?” Jorah sighed as he joined Daenerys.  
“They betrayed me, I showed them no other treatment than I would show anyone who betrayed me.” Daenerys snapped once she’d decided she was tired of his continuous questioning.  
He sighed and left her tent, wondering through the crowded makeshift streets, hoping to understand what Daenerys had planned for you if he pondered it a little longer. He almost missed you, sat alone and crying quietly, tucked away in a corner so no one would spot you.

“Princess what are you doing out here alone?” He asked softly and kneeled in front of you so he was level with you.  
“I am sorry Sir Jorah; I should not be crying.” You whispered as you whipped your eyes on the back of your hands.  
“After your day I am sure no one would blame you for being upset.” Jorah smiled when you set your jaw and frowned. “Sometimes we must cry.”

“But I am a princess and you are a knight… we are not supposed to.” You sighed.  
“I will not tell a soul what I saw.” Jorah chuckled.  
“Thank you.” You mumbled and he nodded, helping you to your feet and into the shade of your tent.


	4. Chapter 4

“This is Khalessi (Y/N).” The handmaiden next to Daenerys muttered before curtseying to you.

“Khalessi? You belong to another Khal?” She asked you quickly and you smiled, shaking your head.

“No, I am married to Khal Drogo.” You smiled politely but Daenerys was confused, frowning as you took a seat next to her.

“We are both..” She started and you chuckled.

“I promise you will get used to things.” You said kindly and took her hand. She glanced at you and then at her brother.

“Does my brother know?” She asked although you thought she was more questioning herself.

 

“Does he even care. He is rather beastly.” You said through a signed breath as you both watched Viserys make a fool of himself.

“He is the dragon.” She told you.

“I do not think he is. Or he is not a good one. Dragons should be calm, clever and fearless.” You insisted and with a smile.

 

“If that is what you expect from a Dragon then he is most certainly not one.” She answered, smiling shyly at you as you nodded, your watchful gaze making her feel much safer than she had felt for several years.

 

*************

 

You flinched as Viserys pointed his sword at you. He blamed you for Drogo’s reluctance to do as the Targaryen wanted. With that maddening thought in mind he also blamed you for the confidence in his sister, many nights you had made a rude comment that you had done nothing to Daenerys other than offer a safe, protected place. It was not your fault if the ‘dragon’ could not handle it.

 

“I should kill you, he has her now, I doubt he would care.” Viserys slurred. Your face stayed hard and impossibly blank as Viserys’ sword pressed to your throat.

“Please, stop.” Daenerys asked as she stepped in front of you, pushing you behind her when you tried to remain in your protective stance.

 

“You cannot order me around!” He shouted like a child. You felt Daenerys’ hand slip into yours as he continued to rant.

To anyone else she looked angry, annoyed that her brother was yet again making a commotion. But you knew she was nervous, anxious, but strong. She took a deep breath, glancing at Khal Drogo who nodded at you, watching her as if he was waiting for her action.

 

********

 

“Are you sure this is wise?” Missandei asked Daenerys.

“She has a point, if you have thought this plan over, it will work though.” You warned and she smiled at you, taking your hands in hers.

 

“I know exactly what I shall do, it is not wise, no. But I know it shall work.” Daenerys said firmly and you smiled.

“Then you follow through with your plan, do not falter. I shall do whatever it is you need me to.” You promised and she smiled before kissing you softly.  
“I need you to stay by my side. To never betray me.” She whispered, doubt in her voice for only a second.

“When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east." You muttered and she smiled, taking a deep breath as she let sternness cross her face and gestured for Missandei to lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bring me healers!” Daenerys shouted as she knelt beside you. Her hand gently stroked your forehead while the other was clutched tightly enough to break. She hushed and soothed you as pain forced your voice to a whisper.

“Khaleesi?” A woman called as she rushed down the halls towards the two of you.

“I need you to fetch healers, prepare my sisters rooms. She is giving birth.” Daenerys said hurriedly.

 

Jorah rushed down the hall, followed by Misandii and another young woman who had rushed to find help. He gently lifted you through the marble halls and followed the rushing group to your rooms.

You were laid down and Daenerys took over running cool cloths over your head. Jorah rushed off too find more help. The women fussed and worked as Daenerys kept an encouraging ramble of words.

 

“Danny.” You whispered through breathtaking pain. “Danny if I die.” You said and found your sister shushing you.

“Do not be silly! You will be fine and we shall celebrate the new birth.” Daenerys insisted. She stroked your hair and leant in closer.

“If I die. Take the baby as yours. You will need an heir.” You gasped. She didn’t get the chance to reply as you cried out with pain.

 

Time dragged on and Daenerys was sure that it had been days. When the first cry of the baby sounded Missandei rushed to take the new to Jorah, Grey Worm and Lord Tyrion who were patiently waiting for a report.

“It is a girl. A Princess.” She said with a smile. The group celebrated outside as the baby was cleaned off, handed to your sister who looked at your child the way she had her dragons when they were first born.

“She is so lovely.” You whispered to her and Daenerys let out a happy laugh. You smiled as she watched the girl who was tucked tightly into her arms. “Oh (Y/N)... (Y/N)!” When Daenerys looked down you were pale, paler than you’d been moments before.

 

“Please, we must see to her.” A woman said and gently guided the queen away from you.

“My sister! (Y/N)! Get your hands off me!” She shouted. Missandei rushed back to her side and hugged her as she sank to the floor. They sat together as the girl in her arms gurgled.

 

*****************************

 

“You have not seen the child.” Tyrion said as he found Daenerys sat alone. He sat beside her and stayed quiet. Your death had been felt city wide. Tyrion knew that it would be difficult getting through it, over it. As much as he wished he could mourn with the rest he knew it was risky to get lost in it all, when the goals they were aiming for were so close.

“How can I see her? Her father died for me. Her mother… If I had moved on as soon as we arrived here, would Westeros healers done any better. Is this my fault?” She said. He sighed and was quiet for a moment.

“Your sister and her husband both chose to follow you and not your brother. They had plenty of chances to use (Y/N)’s claim as the older sister to… overthrow you. Her husband died protecting your people and she died giving you an heir.” He sighed when she turned to look at him sharply.

“Your speech does not make me feel better!” She snapped and frowned when he nodded.

 

“My point is, We stop here, falter at Meereen and that is where we disappear. Or. You do your best to complete the task so many have tried to do. We get you to the throne, with an heir. But what we do, that is up to you. We will mourn, we will fight. But we do it for you.” With that he stood and walked away, hoping he hadn't it been to harsh.

“You’re trying to play a hand? Or do you too feel the loss of the Queen’s sister?” Varys asked as he fell in step with Tyrion who stopped and sighed.

“Do not pretend as if her death has not affected you too. While I wish we could stop here and live in her memory, (Y/N) would have hated being the thing that holds Daenerys back. She knows that and the Khaleesi will make her decision.” Tyrion shook his head as he finished and Varys let an air of silence fall over them as they walked the halls.

 

“Such a strange place without her, I had not known her long but we spoke often. We would march these very halls, as if we were guards. Guards of knowledge but nonetheless… I will be sure to secure the child as Daenerys’ rather than her sisters if that is what the Khaleesi wishes. But it is for (Y/N) that I will ensure a safe house of befitting standing.” Varys bowed out of the room and rushed off, leaving Tyrion with the distinct feeling that even Varys had been shaken to the core by your passing.

 

************************************************

 

“The dragon!” Someone yelped. “Khaleesi! The dragon! It is with the baby!” A worried girl called she explained that she and some others were set to work looking after the baby but the dragon would not leave it alone today.

Daenerys gently glided into the room and set eyes on her niece for the first time since her birth. The child smiled, grabbing and reaching for Daenerys who offered her hand to distract from the large shadows that crept around the wide window.

“Drogon!” She said sharply when the dragon stuck it’s snout through the window. Glancing back at the baby she saw no fear. A frown upon the chubby face, as if offended that they had been interrupted, rather than fearful.

 

She watched, awestruck, as her niece began to giggle at noises Drogon made. He vanished from the window before suddenly returning, having heard a group of butterflies into the bedroom. A laugh left her lips as she watched the baby kick and grab from them, screeching delightfully when they came close.

With a gentle caress Daenerys sent the dragon on his way. “You have befriended the dragon, hmm? What a fright you’ve given your handmaidens sweet child. Let me show you how they fly. They will be like your butterflies.” She said and gently scooped the babe up. Pausing for a moment to add. “Very large butterflies. Some are afraid of them but I feel… you, are going to get them into a lot of trouble when you are grown.” She laughed as the baby giggled, playing with her necklace.

 

The two wondered out to the balcony in the throne room and watched the dragons. Tyrion walked past and paused, only approaching when Daenerys nodded and motioned for him. The others soon joined, one by one.

“She has no fear. That will not end well.” Missandei joke as they watched the child squeal and encourage the dragons with the noise. They spent the day at the balcony, enjoying a moment of peace, the people of Meereen all brought small gifts and left them at the doors of the palace, sending blessings from their god's up to the newest Targaryen.


	6. Chapter 6

“You must leave here, there is a ship going across the red sea.” Sansa hissed as you both hurried through the castle.  
“But why can’t I stay here with you?” You complained as she tugged you too quickly and your legs tangled in your dress.  
“Because if you stay you will be stuck here forever like me, I am no longer marrying the king which means you aren’t safe… you may be a very far removed Stark cousin but you are still a Stark and if we all go you would have claim to Winterfell.” She explained hurrying you out of the docks and to a ship.

“There is a man across the red sea, he will protect you and when it is safe again… if it is ever safe again I shall send for you and where ever you I go I will take you with me but for now you must be away from the Lannisters.” She hugged you tightly and handed you a large bundle of things before handing a knight a bag of what must be coins.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” You pouted and she knelt in front of you.  
“I don’t want you to.” She smiled sadly and hurried you onto the boat watching as it vanished over the horizon.

************************************************************** 

You screamed when you collided with someone fighting to get away until you looked up to see a worried woman looking down on you. When a man knelt beside you your eyes grew wide when you realised you knew him, you had seen his face in paintings and a book that sat in the Winterfell library.

“Lady Stark, what are you doing on the wrong side of the sea?” Jorah asked as he helped you to your feet.  
“Sansa sent me away from the queen… and from king Joffrey.” You gasped, glancing around in fright at the people who bustled around you.  
“You know her?” The woman asked and he nodded.

“No, I saw her when she was young, very young but I knew her father and her mother.” He smiled when you let out a relived breath and let him lift you onto his horse. “They were good people, how she got all the way out here I couldn’t imagine.”

“She looks like she hasn’t eaten in days, I am sure Missandei will not mind helping her bath and dress while we try and find out what happened.” The woman smiled kindly and you slowly fell asleep with the sway of the horse.

You woke with a jolt in a room you didn’t recognise and your first instinct was to cry, you had lost everything, found yourself with people you didn’t know and a new city that was far worse than Kings Landing.

“Little Wolf, forgive me but are you aright?” A woman hurried to you and sat at your side. “I am Missandei, the Khaleesi has asked me to help you get ready, and would you like a bath?”  
“What is a cale-si?” You asked and she laughed as you wiped your eyes on your hand and stood up as she led you towards a sunken bath which was entirely different from your northern one.

“A Khaleesi is like a queen but is married to a Khal.” She explained as she helped wash grime and sand from your hair.  
“Khalsi.” You mumbled and she chuckled again, glancing up when a voice called from the other room to tell you clothes had arrived Missandei responded in a language you’d heard before but not enough to recognise it.  
“Khal-ee-si.” She said as she hurried to help you out and wrap you up, another girl helping her dress you.  
“Khal-ee-si.” You repeated as she led you through the corridor and applauded you playfully.

She curtsied to the silver hair woman who dismissed the people she’d been talking with and smiled at you.  
“You look a little better.” She frowned when you nodded but didn’t look at her. “I have sent word to Westeros that I have you and you are safe.  
“Thank you my grace.” You mumbled solemnly the way Sansa had taught you to in Kings Landing.  
“Please, call me Daenerys or Danny if you like.” She watched you smile and look at her as she motioned for food and water to be set on the little table in front of her.

“You’re the queen across the red sea, I know… because of your hair.” You told her as you started to eat.  
“I recognised your house’s Sigel; you are a very important girl now.” She told you and you frowned at her for a moment. “We are both very important, which means our life will be difficult but you have my word I will keep you safe.”  
You went quiet for a moment, looking at Missandei who smiled when you beckoned her over and whispered in your ear.

“The little wolf would like to know if it is true that you have dragons.” She stated and Danny chuckled.  
“Yes I have three… would you like to meet them?” She asked kindly and you nodded.  
“And a Dothraki soldier, they say that they’re covered in hair and that they can’t be killed.” You gasped excitedly, blushing when she laughed.  
“And who says that?” She asked, as you finished your food.

“People in Kings Landings, Sansa says we shouldn’t talk about them because they are beasts but Arya says she could win a fight against a thousand of them.” You told her and she laughed.

“Don’t let them hear you say that, they are very good at fighting.” She stood and led you through the corridors. “Will you tell me what Westeros is like?”  
“Who is that?” You asked and pointed at a man talking with Jorah.  
“Daario Naharis, he is a great fighter.” She muttered to you.  
“I don’t know much about Westeros, just my home, Winterfell and Kings Landing… I know the houses though and all the lords and ladies.” You looked up at her and she smiled.

“I tell you what, you teach me about Westeros and I shall teach you what I can about this place and anything you might wish to know.” She offered and you stopped next to Jorah and Daario.  
“I would like that.” You said with a happy sigh.  
“The little wolf would like to see the dragons and the Dothraki soldiers.” She informed the men.  
“What about the Unsullied and sell swords?” Daario asked, twirling a blade in his hand.

“You will not be turning her into a little sell sword, returning her safely and unharmed to the remaining Stark family could forge an alliance and I doubt they will be impressed if we turn her into a wild beast.” Danny scolded as she motioned for you to follow her, rolling her eyes when you dawdled next to Daario who was more than pleased to pour out tales of his adventures to an adoring listener.


	7. Chapter 7

“Your grace…” Missandei muttered as she hovered in the doorway.

“Yes?” Daenerys asked gently, having been sat enjoying a moment's peace, leant against the cool marble of her quarters walls.

“I am sorry your Grace… one of your… the women who… your handmaiden she.” Missandi stuttered and Daenerys stood, concern flooding her at the clear distress on her face. “During the attack she…”

Daenerys knew exactly who she was talking about without being told, it clicked in her mind as if she’d known all along. Hoisting her skirts she ran towards the rooms. She stopped as soon as she stepped into the empty room, sobbing to herself as she dropped to her knees.

The daughter of a slave who had grown with Daenerys, fallen in love and had a child of her own as Daenerys conquered cities, returning to someone she saw as a sister and a baby who looked up at her as if she knew the world would fall at the Khaleesi’s feet to keep them safe.

Flashes of the two of them together, protecting each other, falling asleep hand in hand. “(Y/N)?” She called, panicking when she received no answer. It was then that the slim illusion of collectiveness shattered, head falling into her hands as he face dampened with tears.

 

\------- Flashback-----

“You can not catch me Jorah!” You squealed in delight, bare feet slapping over the hot sand and scorched ground.

“You are far too quick to be caught.” Daenerys chuckled as you stopped in the middle of her receiving tent.

“I am faster than Drogon.” You giggled and tucked your arms behind your back. Your hair was in the exactly the same style as Daenerys’, expertly done by your mother, clothing also matching Daenerys’ a childish demand which the doting dragon had been more than happy to fulfill.

“And just as fierce, I hear you had a fight with Viserion.” She chuckled as you took her hand and looked up at her as you hurried to keep up with her half strides.

“Viserion tried to bite Rhaegal so I bit Viserion, now he won't talk to me, I do not mind because Drogon thought it was funny and stole some food for us to eat!” You giggled before gasping and pulling your hand from hers to slap over your mouth. “It was a secret!”

“I will not say a word.” She promised with a laugh. “You know… I have a secret.”

“So does Jorah!” You gasped and then groaned to yourself as if scolding yourself for getting over excited.

She led you to a wagon that was locked shut, lifting you to look into it as she unlocked it. “Can you see him?” She asked.

“Yuck what is wrong with him?” You squealed when a dragon, very different from the others shuffled forward to look at you both.

“This egg was older than the others. It got badly damaged so he got hurt in the egg.” She said sadly and reached out to stroke the dragon.

It limped forwards, legs sticking at an angle, kink in the tail and it’s face a much different shape from the other dragons. You were nervous about touching him which made her laugh, the girl running to her and her mother in tears with bumps and bruises from playing with the dragons, making them but their heads against your cheek as an apologie. To think you were afraid of this dragon was an odd thought.

“He feels funny.” You said as you sat in her lap and leant against her chest.

“Will you help me look after him?” She asked and you looked up at her, rolling your eyes as you nodded.

“Mother said you will find a reason to keep me away from Ast… ast.” You crinkled your nose and looked up at her.

“Astapor?” She asked and smiled. “I just want to be sure you are safe, I know that you like to stay close but I need you to stay here.”

“It will not be safe for you will it?” You asked, clinging to her when you didn’t receive an answer.

“(Y/N) you never need to be afraid.” You said softly and lifted you to stand in front of her, cupping your face as she smiled at you, brushing your hair from your face. “Because you are loved by dragons and will never let you be hurt.”

\------- Flashback ends-----

 

“Aunt Danny?” Your voice called and she smiled as you rushed to sit beside her.

“(Y/N)!” She gasped and hugged you, tears stopping as she clung to you.

“Daario said you were back but I… did not want to until Missandei…” You hugged her tightly and gripped onto her.

“Are you hurt?” She asked, ignoring the state she is in to make sure you were fine.

“Just… a little.” You pushed your braid from your shoulder and turned, showing her a burn that was starting to scar.

“It almost looks as if it is a dragon… breathing fire.” She chuckled slightly.

“Were you afraid?” You asked her and she shook her head slightly.

“I imagine it was nothing compared to your fear.” She said softly but you shrugged and glanced to the fourth and smallest dragon who could only just fit in the doorway and was the size of a horse.

“I am loved by dragons and you will never let me be hurt.” You said gently and she looked at you for a moment before smiling. “It would have been far worse without him.” You pointed at the small limping dragon who plopped onto his belly.


	8. Chapter 8

“(Y/N) will not be easy to keep in the crypts.” Daenerys said across the table to Tyrion.  
“Perhaps her fire would be useful?” Tyrion started. Sansa raised her eyebrows in amusement as Daenerys’ head snapped towards Tyrion and she gave him a withering glare.  
“Absolutely not, she is a child.” She snapped, glancing at Jon who gave an awkward nod.  
“I thought we needed all the dragons we could get.” Sansa said casually as she reached for her goblet and sipped from it as she looked over the brim with a blank face.

Before Danny could reply the doors pushed open and Sansa’s eyes fell on a child no older than seven or eight. Perhaps a few inches shorter than Lady Mormont she carried an air of importance. She was dressed similarly to Daenerys, the coat was light blue rather than white and three dragon pieces crowned her braids. There was no denying the girl was a Targaryen, the features were unmistakable.  
“Mother. Varys has a riddle for me and I cannot answer it will you help?” You asked her as she lifted you to sit in her lap.  
“Not just yet. Where are your guards?” She asked with a gentle smile as she stroked your cheek.

“The wolf soldier showed me how to sneak.” You said and mimed sneaking to Daenerys who laughed as you hopped down and rushed to show Tyrion your sneaking. “I can scare all the white walkers away. I just sneak and BOO!” You giggled as you scrambled under the table and jumped out at Tyrion who pretended to keel over in shock.  
“Forgive me, Princess (Y/N) is getting very good at sneaking. Lady Stark finds her antics amusing.” Missandei said as she glided into the room.

“Go with Missandei sweetheart, I will find you once the meeting is done.” Daenerys promised with an encouraging smile. Sansa gave a smile that was clearly a smirk of amusement when you crinkle your nose and looked in her direction. “I do not want to hide inside! I want to play with Drogon!”  
“(Y/N)!” Daenerys hissed, clearly flustered when she couldn’t get you to stop.  
“Varys says I have to stay in the crypts but I WON'T! I will fight with my fire!” You said with a pout and squealed when Missandei tried to shoo you out of the room.

“Princess Targaryen.” Sansa said so camly that everyone hushed and looked at her as she rose from her seat and rounded the table. “If your fire can kill white walkers I must make a request of you.”  
“Yes!” You said excitedly as she crouched down to look you in the eye while Daenerys glanced at Jon as if to silently beg him to intervene.  
“I have hundreds of people preparing to hide in the crypts but almost all of them are unable to fight. The men will be too busy fighting to defend us. Bar Lord Tyrion of course. It would be a great comfort of you would agree to defend them for me.” She smiled kindly and held out her hand for you to shake. You quickly shook it and beamed a proud smile as Missandei led you out.

“Well that was easier than expected.” Varys said as he entered the room, having caught the end of the interaction.  
“I grew up with Arya. It may not convince her to stay down in the crypts but for now she will entertain the idea, hopefully she will be spooked into staying safe.” Sitting at the table again there was a moment of awkward silence as Daenerys looked her up and down before surrendering a smile.  
“Thank you.” Danny said softly before the meeting continued.

************************************************************

“They’re down in the crypts.” Jon said as he rushed to Daenerys’ side as she finished giving commands and folded her hands, looking over the army in worry.  
“Hopefully they’ll stay safe. As safe as we can.” Danny muttered as she sighed and glanced at Jon who looked positively morbid.  
They watched in silence as the army surged forward to challenge the first wave of enemies. In the distance Daenerys spotted someng, squinting she frowned and lent forwards a little.

“No!” She gasped as she realised you were riding your horse with the front row of Dothraki. She turned to start ordering people to rescue you until the dragons shrieked. Rhaegal surged forwards and let out a crime as the battlefield exploded in fire, the sound of it ignoring let a huge echoing boom rattle around Winterfell.  
“Get her back.” Jon shouted after trying to get Daenerys attention but found he was unable to get her to focus on anything but your horse, retreating through the soldiers as a path parted for you.

“(Y/N)! I can’t lose her too!” Daenerys yelped and started to panic.  
“Dany. It will be alright, soldiers are going to get her to Sansa in the crypts. The dragon is watching over her. We need you to fight…” Jon trailed off when she shook her head and left to find Drogon. With a quick glance he could see you, burning your way through White Walkers that had caught up to you and those who were fighting were quick to pick off anything that you missed. He was rather impressed.

“She is the Khalakki of my Khalasar. I lost her twin to a witch and we thought she would not survive the desert, they begged and pleaded for me to leave her with her father, to die. Yet she did survive. I will not abandon her now. I never will. No one will tell me too.” She barked at Jon whose face changed to one of sympathy before nodding.  
“Forgive me your grace. I didn't mean to imply that you should turn your back on her. It is just that she is holding her own. I will try and have her sent back to the crypts.” Jon said politely. She nodded firmly and rushed to climb onto Drogon. He chuckled a little when he saw your horse knocked off its feet and with no hesitation you scrambled onto Ghost’s back before Jorah yanked you away and shooed you towards the crypts.


	9. West of Westeros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Arya discovers what is west of Westeros. More Dragons, more war and Daenerys, alive, tasked with protecting the Varden’s last hope in taking back Alagaësia. Two young dragon riding twins who are the centre of a battle as to who can claim them as their champions and use them to turn the tide of war in their favour.

She didn’t like it here. It was as simple as that. She, Arya Stark had found a place she truly hated, no. Despised to the pit of her stomach. At first, she thought it was Sansa’s demands to find out more about the far off king who threatened Westeros with dragon fire, a story that was all too familiar and no doubt, had high and low born quaking with fear already.

After a long night she decided it was the way dragon statues hung on buildings like Drogon looming over cowered subjects. Ugly dragon gargoyles that were beautifully crafted watched over townsfolk that were wrapt with fear. Even so far East to the empire that they had reportedly not seen Galbatorix, the dragon king, and his men for many years.

One week into her stay in the town she realised exactly what she hated about these lands, it was the misery of the people. Pungent enough that she would always remember her stay. “It is awful.” Gendry muttered as he frowned at self appointed guards of Galbatorix. “They have no right to claim their title or what they pillage.”  
“How do you know who does and does not have rights here?” Arya asked as they both stood on the rooftop ledge, unspotable from their perch that she had chosen carefully.  
“Well our information source is rather loud mouthed, he explained what had been going on and… I do not think it could be much worse.”

Arya didn’t reply. She watched as the faux guards herded cowering mothers into corners as they begged not to be robbed or attacked, their children clinging to them in fear. “I thought the dragon queen was supposed to have fixed these cities up.” She snapped irritably. The heat was getting to her. Or perhaps it was having to wait for her informant.  
“I am pretty sure she never got this far. But I do agree with you. Someone needs to bring order to this place.” Gendry muttered, gesturing to the informant who was trying to slide through the crowds unnoticed.

********************************************************

Daenerys gasped as her eyes snapped open. Wearily she turned looking for anything familiar. The room was dimly lit and from what she could see it looked reminiscent of the cities beyond the sea. There was nothing to tell her she was still in Westeros.  
“I had begun to think the Lord of Light had changed his mind.” A familiar voice said as a soft sheet was draped over Daenerys and walked round the table she’d been laying on.  
“I know you. Kinvara?” Daenerys asked, recalling meeting they had at one time. In her next moments Daenerys searched her body for the wound that should have. But there wasn’t one. She was fine.  
“As I was saying. The Lord of Light has seen fit to revive you.” Kinvara started to explain. “There is a new prophecy. Involving you and what you’ve left behind in Westeros.”

Anger burned through Daenerys as she recalled what had happened. “Good, then I have reason to go back, and complete what I started.” She seethed but Kinvara held up a hand.  
“The lord of light, he repays the price he took. Three comets shall be yours. One for the shade, One for the crown, One to be found. But take heed and fix the bonds broken and burned. Do not let history repeat. The lord of light is merciful, But he will not defend your comets. For if you fail. They shall fall, And fall, And fall.” She smiled and bowed as younger woman in red dresses entered with clothing for Daenerys. “We will talk more once you’re tended to.”

***************************************

“Where is Drogon?” Daenerys asked as soon she saw Kinvara again.  
“After you were brought here he went to Carvahall. The Lord of Light needs you to take charge of the dragons riders that were made a few days earlier. They are in great peril. Drogon has gone to protect them.” She explained with a smile.  
“You have taken my dragon…” Daenerys started, glaring furiously when she was cut off.  
“He will return with the newborn dragon and it;s riders. They are highly valuable and needed to keep these lands safe.” Kinvara explained.

“So these dragon riders are going to be your Lord of Light’s champion? To help him conquer the lands?” Daenerys accused and the red priestess laughed.  
“It will be many years before they are ready to be champions. They need to learn first. We have Maesters to mentor them as they get older, they will need to be closely monitored as they learn dragon magic.” She smiled at Daenerys whose expression had ganged to something dangerous. Kinvara took a step back when Daenerys rose from her chair and folded her hands in front of her.

“You expect me, to let you turn children into weapons!” Daenerys spat out furiously as she tried to keep her cool.  
“Children? They’re both sixteen years of age, old enough to know right from wrong, to know that the Lord of Light’s path is the correct one.” Kinvara said firmly and watched Daenerys pull back all expression from her face and for a moment she thought the dragon mother had yielded.

“Well, we shall see what your babes choose to do when they arrive. No child will agree to what you are offering. I have lived through it, sold, bargened over, people have tried to trick and conquer me. People always seem to underestimate those they view as weaker than them.” Without another word Daenerys left the room, heading through the halls of the temple. If they were going to demand she mother children, she would, the Lord of Light would have to fight his war without them. Entering her room, she paused, looking out over the view of the ocean and out over the coast. She hoped more than anything Drogon would be back soon, she was still adjusting to what had happened, mourning what she’d lost. All she wanted was to see a dragon on the horizon to give her a sense of normality.


	10. Chapter 10

“We have to be quick.” She said as she marched you out into the snow.  
“Well, right I’ll get my horse.” You muttered and started to walk away until she gripped your arm.  
“It will be much faster if you ride Rhaegal.” Daenerys said and glanced at the two dragons that were waiting.  
“I can’t!” You gasped and she raised her eyebrows at your objection. Not a tone of irritation at your outright refusal touched her face but amusement danced in her eyes. “You said I’d have proper training!”  
“I’ve taught you a lot but there isn’t much more I can teach you without putting you on his back. Besides we need to back our allies and it would be more intimidating with two dragons. There are weapons to stop the dragons and knock them out of the sky so you’ll need to help him.” She said all the while taking your hand with a soft smile and coaxing you to sit astride Rhaegal who seemed more than happy to have you on his back. “I promise I will make time to show you the best way to ride.” She assured you as she climbed onto Drogon's back and proudly watched you take a comfortable position and take off.


End file.
